


小心果汁

by Linkmipha



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha
Summary: 银土不拆不逆文。万事屋银x性转女体土。请注意女体形象为私设，与原著不符；以及含有带强制性的性爱情节。写于2020年。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	小心果汁

《小心果汁》

这两位意想不到的委托人上门的时候正是晚饭前。

坂田银时在厨房准备饭菜，扬声让神乐去开门。新八今儿提前回家帮姐姐做清洁了，神乐推无可推，从沙发上嘟囔着爬起来踢踢踏踏走过去，坂田银时听到她拉开门，外面静了一会儿，有人嘀嘀咕咕交谈了几句，然后夜兔少女大叫一声。

坂田银时手里正盛着饭，闻声拿着碗闪出去，只见山崎退一脸无奈站在门口，身后站着一个女人，神乐惊讶地指着她啊啊啊啊啊啊，一句完整的话都说不出来。

坂田银时探头去看那个女人，一眼瞟过去也惊呆了。那显然是名真选组的女警察，上衣穿着标志性黑底金边外套和马甲，白衬衫领口打着洁白领巾，看来至少是队长级别，装束上唯一特别的是她没穿真选组的黑色长裤，而是像今井信女一样穿着制服裙和靴子。

真选组历来没有女警，但比这身装束更令人震惊的是女人的脸，坂田银时和神乐目瞪口呆地盯着她看，一头黑长直编成两条辫子，V字刘海下宝石般蓝眼睛尾梢上挑，睫毛又长又浓。长得这样美，却隐隐有一丝熟悉的英气，而且带着毫不掩饰的怒意——

『……你们副长的妹妹进城了？』坂田银时张大嘴问道。

『呃，旦那……这就是我们副长……』

坂田银时手中的碗应声落地。

事情经过说起来并不复杂，他们毕竟都是性转过来人。不过这次土方中招的天人药物显然比上次的要给面子：身形明显娇小了些，比银时矮了一个头；比例仍然无可挑剔，大胸细腰长腿，神乐跑过去戳了戳胸『假的吗？』仔细打量的话，脸也稍有不同，原本狭长的蓝眸略微变圆了，薄唇的颜色比以往更为鲜润。总而言之——神乐转头看向坂田银时，两人眼神交换，意义明确一致：『没想到你/我的男朋友是这样一个大美女！（啊噜）』

土方被他们看毛了，暴躁美人在线发飙：『山崎，走走走！都跟你说不要委托这帮呆子了！』说着拔脚就要下楼梯，被山崎哭笑不得拽住：『副长！不能回屯所，冲田队长拿着相机等着您呢，说是您的，呃，出浴照睡颜照捆绑照价格都跟《周刊江户》谈好了………………』

『什么！十四快过来！妈妈不会让这种混小子欺负你的啊噜！』

『快放开！我没有你这样的妈妈！』

趁神乐和土方折腾的功夫，山崎退抓紧向坂田银时解释了下委托的背景：女体版土方战斗值不如以往，力气变小了点是一方面，更麻烦的是由于还没习惯这样大的身形变化，土方暂时不能协调自如地格斗，比如以前明明能一剑砍到的位置，手变短后实际上砍不到了，大脑却还按照原本的数据指挥身体反应，在激烈的实战中非常危险。偏偏性转的场面发生在和攘夷派的对峙中，被不少敌对人士目睹，接下来单独行动不够安全。本来该留守屯所的，但那儿清一色男性，连洗手间都去不了，何况还要被冲田追着跑。总之，必须找一个真选组信得过、武力值够高、最好还有女性在的地方暂时把土方托付出去——本来阿妙也是考虑范围内的，但想到伙食问题，选择就只剩下万事屋了。

坂田银时以赶紧预付委托费赔偿他刚刚摔破的夜兔传家之宝古董名碗为由（神乐作证），从山崎退手中痛快接下了这单生意，收完预付款迅速把人赶走了。

这边神乐和土方的推搡也适时分出了胜负，性转后的土方岂是夜兔的对手，被神乐抓着后领子一路拖进了屋里『谢谢圣诞吉米！我一直都想要一个漂亮姐姐啊噜！』神乐开开心心一屁股坐下，唤来定春，一边一个紧紧夹着土方看电视。

土方：『离我远点！热死了！』

坂田银时吹着口哨回厨房，一会儿端出炸猪排饭（『今天收到税金小偷的委托费了庆祝一下！』），给自己和土方各开一瓶啤酒，又拿出一支蛋黄酱笑嘻嘻递过去，专治土方一脸的生无可恋。

神乐边扒饭边嚷嚷：『今晚我要和十四睡一个房间啊噜！』坂田银时斜她一眼：『干嘛？这家伙看着胸大，里面可住着个纯爷们，是少女就离远点。』『哼！我不管，跟漂亮姐姐睡自己也会变漂亮啊噜！』

土方脑内风暴了3秒钟，马上判定和神乐一个房间睡对自己更有利，赶紧咽下一口蛋黄酱，和蔼地对她说：『那今晚你就和我睡一个房间吧。』

坂田银时瞟了土方一眼，没说话，起身去厨房又拿两瓶啤酒，还给神乐倒了杯果汁回来：『这个炸猪排的浇酱咸不咸？喝口果汁。喂吃慢点啊！别啃碗啊！』

晚上等土方洗完澡出来，只见银时已经在卧室里把两床厚厚被褥铺好了：『那今晚你和神乐就睡我的房间吧，阿银睡沙发。』

竟然这样轻松过关，土方瞬间觉得有点看错坂田银时，交往一年，每次去旅馆坂田银时都令他死去活来，没想到性转了这人还挺像个绅士。土方努力不流露出来这个感想，手上既然也没有工作，被神乐和定春夹着看完电视便与神乐一起十点进屋躺下，权当放假休养了。此前连续熬夜追击攘夷团体，又经过性转一通折腾，土方副长其实身心俱疲得很，这会儿吃饱了洗过热水澡在被窝里躺下，身边神乐简直秒速睡成一坨，发出均匀微微鼾声，土方久违地觉得睡意如山崩潮涨，一头睡了过去。

模糊察觉到屋里另外有人是在半夜。土方猛地撑起来，同时伸手去拿身边的村麻纱，但对方更快，一把将人脸朝下摁回褥子里，抬腿跨坐在土方身上，紧紧扣住嘴不许发声。

『嘘。』男人低低伏在背上说：『你要吵醒神乐了。』

土方趴在褥子上小幅度挣扎着，不敢闹出动静。性转后土方仍穿着平时的藏青色浴衣做睡衣，但领口现在显得宽敞得多，男人一只手自身下毫无阻隔探入浴衣中，将整个乳房满满托在手心揉捏。『土方君这次的欧派也很大啊，明明腰这么细……屁股也又圆又翘，蛋黄酱原来是吃下去以后自己知道肉应该长在哪儿的神秘物质吗？以后多喂你吃好了。』

『神乐就在边上，你干什么呢混蛋！？』土方一边压低嗓音骂一边扭动得更厉害了。

『喂喂，本来只打算享受一下土方君的限定时段欧派的，你的屁股再这么一直拱阿银的话，阿银可要开动了噢。』

这与其说是毫无诚意的警告不如说是过于延迟的预告。男人已掀起土方的浴衣下摆，一把扯下内裤。卡住土方嘴的手松开了，身后传来解皮带的窸窸窣窣声，土方无声地拼命挣扎着，但性转后的力气远远不是坂田银时的对手，很快，土方就感到身后灼热的肉棒开始粗暴戳撞着想要插入，六七下之后，男人失去了耐心，一下子掰开土方紧紧并拢的大腿，猛地挺腰整根顶了进去。

陌生的剧烈刺激令土方叫出了声。隔壁褥子上的神乐毫无反应，仍然沉沉酣睡着。男人压在土方背上，双手绕到胸前将浴衣领口扯得更开，握揉着柔软的胸脯，一边缓慢挺动下体，一边贴在土方耳侧喃喃低语着感想：『这里也好紧啊土方君，但很努力地在含着阿银呢，你看，连润滑液也不用就能全部进去了……真棒，这样一来土方君前面和后面的小穴阿银就都认真品尝过了，两个风味都各有特色呢。啊对，不能忘了欧派。土方君的欧派阿银也很喜欢。』

『快停下，混蛋……』土方喘息着低声说，回应的是坂田银时用力一顶。土方又差点叫出声来，侧头望着神乐近在咫尺的睡脸，忍耐着小声哀求道：『银时……』

『不行。』男人简短地拒绝，抽离出来直起身抬高土方的腰，强迫土方跪在自己面前。揉捏着从腰到臀圆润的曲线，坂田银时啧啧赞美着，双手掰开臀瓣，粗大的肉棒重重捅进去，放肆地快速抽插起来。肉体结合的部位啪啪撞在一起，阴茎在土方身体里恣意顶搅，带出汩汩的水音，土方紧张又窘迫，小声咒骂着不断挣扎，但又顾望着神乐束手束脚，腰肢被坂田银时大手卡牢，肉棒对准着润湿洞穴毫无顾忌地深深往里顶，那些轻微挣动仿佛只给男人增添了侵略的乐趣。

『别害怕，神乐不会醒的。我给她喝了天人的安眠果汁。』直到土方开始难以忍耐地呻吟起来，银时才轻松地说。

『你居然……给小孩吃安眠药……』

『才不是。那可是辰马带来的天人健康饮料，效果好得很，一罐下去能深深地睡12个钟头，一点没有副作用。阿银我还想留着失眠的时候喝呢。』男人语调轻扬，下身却一下下用力顶里面。

『混蛋……你一开始骗我……啊……』

『好了，别说那么多废话，土方君像在旅馆一样坦率地叫出来如何？』银时一阵快速抽插后抽出阴茎，起身猛地拉开窗帘，捞起土方一条腿搁在自己胸膛前，迫使土方侧身面向熟睡的神乐躺着。歌舞伎町的繁华灯光洒进来，银时勾起嘴角欣赏面前的景色，土方十四郎的藏青色浴衣早已滑到胳膊肘，裸着雪白浑圆胸脯随着急促的呼吸起伏，黑发凌乱垂散在肩头。浴衣下摆敞着，双腿大大地张开，他扯下的内裤还挂在右腿纤细的脚踝上。坂田银时伸手摩挲土方的大腿，那柔润的手感与平时截然不同，他的男友换了如此一副软腴肉体，被陌生的性爱冲击得迷迷朦朦，侧躺在被褥上，蓝眼睛失去焦距，小声喘息着。

坂田银时笑不出来了。浑身血烧起来，他粗野地骂了一声，挺腰再次侵入身下惺忪的美人，男人坚硬的阴茎筋脉勃发，土方侧躺着双腿大开，被一下下顶得更深，虽然知道神乐大概率不会醒，土方仍然捂住嘴，只漏出细碎的声音。

『叫出来。』坂田银时命令道。土方喘息着摇头，下一刻男人俯身压下来，右手毫不费力将土方双手抓起按在头顶上方，左手卡住下巴强迫张开嘴，舌头伸了进来，粗暴搅动着吮吻，下身一刻不停地猛插。

土方呜呜呻吟起来，却被男人蛮横地堵在嘴里。这样煎熬了土方一会儿，坂田银时腾出两手，扯开浴衣低头肆意揉咬土方的乳房，土方十四郎已被他操得浑身绵软，下体一片滑泞，坂田银时顶弄着，吻咬着，阴茎兴奋强悍地胀大，他随心所欲翻弄与弯折土方赤裸的身体，像饥饿的兽咆哮着从各个角度进入、顶弄、占有，直到尽兴地射在里面。坂田银时喘着气躺下，将瘫软下来的土方十四郎搂在身前。土方几乎是立刻背靠着他失去了意识，柔滑的臀贴上坂田银时射精后暂时休憩的阴茎，任凭胸脯被坂田银时揉握着。过了一会，下身涌起的热流使坂田银时认输地发出一声叹息，他似乎对各种形态的土方都无可救药地着迷。他翻身压上土方十四郎，再次将勃起的阴茎抵在土方两腿间，那里暖湿一片，含淌着他的精液。土方趴在褥子里发出半梦半醒的求饶，坂田银时觉得下体掠过一阵硬热，他又一次挺腰深深顶进身下柔腴的臀瓣里。

土方扬起头惊叫了一声，坂田银时将土方十四郎一把按进枕头，一手绕到土方胸前将胸乳满满地抓在手里，土方挣扎不得，坂田银时覆上去，粗野地猛插起来。

神乐仍在一旁酣睡不醒，土方却已对周遭浑然不觉，强烈的性爱像此刻陌生柔软的女体般全数包裹他，他被牢牢压住，双腿大开，感受着坂田银时每一下有力的抽插都使自己分泌出更多滑暖液体，变得更加湿润。坂田银时尽情享用这被各种液体打湿、折堕于他身下的黑发美人。突然他停下来，一把提起土方十四郎，捧住脸将阴茎粗鲁塞进土方的嘴里强迫吞吐；几下之后又猛地推倒，提起土方双腿向下压去，令土方下身悬空，整夜任他抽插的小穴全无遮蔽地裸露在面前，坂田银时用力将精液尽数射了进去。

神乐一觉睡醒已经第二天十点，但土方还在昏睡。『税金小偷看来很缺觉啊噜。』神乐说，爬起来向客厅走去：『万事屋的卧室超时不退房是要额外收半天房费的啊噜，小银你记得收加时费。咦小银你为什么在慌慌张张收拾行李？定春你为什么不停咬小银？』

————Fin————


End file.
